Fajar
by araiiel
Summary: Karena fajar selalu datang dengan janji-janji kehidupan bahwa kesedihan adalah sementara, dan Shinya selalu percaya. / untuk Ayahina.


**Owari no Seraph kepunyaan Kagami Takaya**

 **Fajar**

 **Oleh Araiiel**

* * *

"Aku ingin pulang."

Shinya mengutarakan isi hatinya dengan lembut, tanpa menuntut, walau terdengar tegas dan siap bersikap defensif bila lelaki beriris ungu peony di hadapannya menolak begitu saja.

Guren berhenti menyusun botol-botol obat di meja marmer, menatap Shinya dalam-dalam sekian detik, sebelum akhirnya membuang pandangan pada matahari yang tergelincir. Padu guratan oranye, merah muda dan biru tua menyapu lembayung selagi larik-larik terakhir jatuh menuruni kaca jendela ruang rawat Shinya yang tirainya diembus pawana, dibiarkan terbuka.

"Kita akan pulang−" Ucapan Guren mengambang, sementara jemarinya membelai helai-helai putih-perak Shinya dengan irama konstan. Shinya menyaksikan bagaimana kepedihan dan luka bukan hanya terpantul di mata Guren, melainkan telah masuk dan menetap, menjadikan lelaki itu manusia dengan satu jantung dan dua mata yang berkilau dan sejuta rasa sakit untuk ditanggung.

"−segera setelah kau sembuh."

Shinya tidak pernah berani bertanya secara lantang mengenai hal-hal yang membuatnya terjaga sepanjang malam, hal-hal yang hanya bisa dilirihkannya pada intipan sinar bulan, hal-hal yang memaksanya menghitung dari satu hingga tak terhingga sampai sang surya terbit menyapa lalu barulah Shinya akan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa hari ini, setidaknya, ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Tentu." Shinya menelan ludah satu kali. Ia tidak percaya akan kemungkinannya untuk sembuh, tidak setelah ia menguping pembicaraan Guren dengan dokter Mahiru yang terang-terangan menyatakan sudah tidak ada lagi tindakan medis yang mampu menyelamatkan nyawa Shinya. Jadi sekarang garis hidupnya terombang-ambing dalam kehendak para dewa, sementara satu-satunya keinginan terakhir Shinya adalah Guren selalu bahagia.

Hening menyusup ke dalam ruangan, disusul desah nafas panjang Guren. Shinya tahu seharusnya ia tidak diam, mungkin seharusnya ia bercanda, atau menggoda Guren seperti dulu sebelum penyakit itu mengambil bagian-bagian dari Shinya satu persatu− kekuatannya, sinar matanya, tawa riangnya. Dan sebentar lagi, kematian akan menyambanginya, ia dan Guren akan dipisahkan oleh tembok pembatas antar dua dunia, meskipun Shinya yakin ia kelak akan menemukan cara untuk mengelabui para malaikat dan melihat Guren dalam satu-dua kesempatan.

"Senjanya cantik, Shinya." Guren berucap perlahan, buku-buku jarinya memutih mencengkram besi pembatas jendela. Ia bahkan tidak menatap Shinya.

Shinya mengarahkan netra pada senja yang nyaris habis. Memang cantik, seperti kata Guren, tapi pemandangan itu menyesakkan dadanya. Cepat dialihkannya tatap menuju belalai-belalai medis yang mengungkungi tubuh, pada deretan obat di nampan, pada tetes-tetes cairan infus yang mengaliri selang kemudian masuk ke nadinya, menjadi bagian dari dirinya.

Senja cantik, namun memuakkan. Senja mengingatkan Shinya pada dirinya sendiri, terbaring rapuh tak berdaya, menunggu sisa-sisa keindahan direnggut darinya secara paksa, sebelum kemudian malam dating menguburnya dalam kelam.

Shinya tidak mau mengagumi senja, sama seperti ia tidak mau melihat mata Guren berkaca-kaca seperti sekarang.

* * *

Lalu Guren berubah. Ia menyembunyikan perasaannya berbalut topeng kebahagiaan semu, lantas Shinya harus memarahinya mengenai itu. *

* * *

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan." Shinya berkata segera tatkala kedatangan Guren memasuki destinasi indera penglihatannya. Saat itu bahkan belum pagi, kabut masih membungkus, juga kokok ayam pejantan belum terdengar.

Guren mengangkat kedua alisnya, bertanya melalui pandangan mata. Kenapa?

"Aku ingin melihat matahari terbit dari atas bukit." Shinya menjelaskan alasannya dengan riang. Senyumannya lebar dan menular, Guren tak sadar sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat dengan sukarela. Senyuman bahagia, bukan lagi artifisial yang dipaksakan seperti minggu lalu, ketika Shinya berkata ia adalah manusia biasa dan berujung pada pecahnya tangis Guren.

Sisa hidup Shinya tidak banyak, dan Guren tidak mau kepalsuan menodai kenangan.

"Baiklah. Tunggu," Guren keluar dari ruangan, lalu kembali lima menit kemudian bersama sebuah kursi roda.  
"Ayo."

Guren mendorong kursi roda Shinya menaiki bukit di belakang rumah sakit, terengah-engah namun senang, menatap sekeliling dengan ketertarikan berlebihan.  
Shinya tertawa, "Tunggu sampai kau lihat pertunjukan utamanya, Guren!"

Kemudian datanglah secercah cahaya dari ufuk timur, memanjang dan meluas, berkilau keemasan. Menyinari gelayut embun-embun di rerumputan, menembus kanopi daun-daun hijau pepohonan, menyembul dibalik awan-awan serupa kapas dan menerpa Guren dan Shinya.

Guren takjub. Shinya tersenyum amat manis dan berujar lembut, "Fajar merekah membawa harapan, dan ia membaginya pada semua yang dilalui. Fajar merekah membawa harapan, dan ia menanamkannya dalam hati. Fajar merekah membawa harapan, dan janji-janji baru akan kehidupan, Guren."

Dua pasang tangan saling menggenggam. Diberkahi fajar dan didoakan semesta.

"Aku akan sembuh, dan kita akan pulang."

* * *

Sembilan hari setelahnya, Shinya meninggal dunia. Persis saat fajar, waktu yang paling disenanginya. Tepat di pelukan Guren, lelaki yang selalu dicintainya.

* * *

Untuk Ayahina,

Maaf, untuk cerita sampah ini. Maaf, karena tidak bilang-bilang waktu pergi. Maaf, aku kangen sekali.

(*) silakan baca "Senja" di akun ffn-nya Ayahina untuk cerita selengkapnya!

Sign,

Ara. Sedang karantina dan ingin bangkit dari hibernasi.


End file.
